


Coping Strategy

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bones is not-ok, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Its gonna be ok, Jim is real sweet and loving, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: Short fic for a tumblr prompt for McKirk - first sentence : “Well that’s the single most impressive thing I’ve ever seen someone do.”Turned into some angsty Bones being not-okay and Jim being comforting and overall a wonderful boyfriend!





	Coping Strategy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdqueenenterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/gifts).



“Well, that’s the single most impressive thing I’ve ever seen someone do.” Jim leaned against the doorway, his eyebrow quirked in a way that Bones was convinced he had learned from Spock.

“What on earth are ya talkin’ about, Jim?” Bones frowned up at him from his desk, the words slurring slightly. “An’ why are ya usin’ ya eyebrows like the damned…Spock?”

“You just downed five shots of bourbon in as many minutes. That’s pretty damn impressive.” Jim stood upright again, and moved into Bones’ quarters, the door sliding shut behind him. 

“Wha’ever.” Bones glared at Jim, twirling the glass in his hand. His shaking hand. He stared at his hands for a moment, and then abruptly put down the glass, pressing his hands down hard on the tabletop, to try and stop the trembling.

“Hey,” Jim pulled up a chair and sat next to Bones, gently taking his stiff hands and warming them in his. “It’s impressive, but it’s also worrying.” He sighed, looking up into Bones’ face, searching his features for any evidence of his inner turmoil. “How are you doing, Bones?”

Bones drew his hands away, turning aside. “I jus’ lost a damn patient, Jim. How’d’ya think I’m doin’?” His voice was bitter, and thick with held-back emotion.

Jim reached out, tentatively, and slowly rested a hand on Bones’ shoulder. He wasn’t sure what to say, but his entire posture was brimming with empathy and compassion and love. Bones relaxed in increments, gradually letting himself loosen his tense muscles, until he was lax enough for Jim to pull him into an embrace. He was squished tightly against Jim’s chest, one arm slightly crushed, but he didn’t care. He pressed himself closer, burrowing into the comfort of his boyfriend’s arms.

“M’sorry I got annoyed at ya, Jim. I didn’t mean ta be like tha’. I jus’…didn’t know how ta deal. An’ I ain’t used ta people bein’ willin’ ta jus’…be there, y’know?” Bones mumbled the words into Jim’s shoulder, his cheeks flushing a little with embarrassment that Jim was determined to soothe away.

“It’s ok, Bones. I’m here. I’m not going away any time soon, either. I get it. You do the same for me, every time, and every time, I’m amazed and grateful to have you.” Jim paused, to press a kiss to the crown of Bones’ head. “It’s gonna be ok. Not immediately, but it will.”

Bones’ hands curled in on themselves slightly, pressing lightly against Jim’s chest as he leaned into his embrace.

“Come on, lets get to bed. You need to have some rest.” Jim carefully extricated himself, taking Bones’ hand and tugging him upright. Bones followed his movements almost blindly, his entire self malleable and vulnerable in that moment. Jim pulled him into a hug, and Bones’ arms came to rest, ever so softly, on his shoulder blades, fingertips pressing lightly on the fabric of his uniform. Bones rested his forehead on Jim’s shoulder, and let himself be guided towards the bed. They collapsed onto it, Jim shuffling so that Bones could curl into him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend protectively.

They stayed like that, just resting and taking comfort him each other’s presence, for a long while. Jim pretended that he didn’t hear the quiet whimpers or feel the tears falling onto his uniform, and Bones pretended that the hand stroking through his hair and at the nape of his neck wasn’t achingly intimate and soothing. Eventually, Bones found his voice again.

“Love you, Jim.” He mumbled, hands clutching slightly more tightly at Jim’s back, latching on as if never to let go again.

“Love you too, Bones.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Hope this was enjoyable. This is very short but, I kinda like it!
> 
> As ever, feeding me comments and kudos is much appreciated!! <3


End file.
